Not Very Nice to Meet You
by climbergirlio
Summary: Roshaun POV from the first day he meets Dairine.


Roshaun was looking over the information on his host family for the first time. He had left it off until rather late, but he hadn't had time to do it earlier either. First he looked at the wizard. The wizard, as it turned out, was a female, a she. She had ridiculously short red hair, and eyes a shade of a grey color he had never seen before. She was giving the briefest of smiles, as if the picture had caught her off guard. There was something about her in general, that made him keep studying the picture. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing it.

He shook himself out of it, and began reading. There was no information on what her Ordeal had been, only the result of it, which had been redeeming the Lone Aethyr. He read up on more of what she had done, all powerful wizardries that the young stars often got handed. She had done a total of one project not solo. A large group wizardry in a country on Earth, and then she had been mostly doing the spell by herself. Obviously she wasn't the group type.

Then he looked at the more personal information. Her power level was normal, greatly tapered off from what it must have been in her days of early practice. She had an older sister, also a wizard. Her father was not a wizard and from what he could tell, neither was her mother. There was some information on Dairine's father. His name was Harry. He knew about wizardry, which was unusual for the planet. The mother of the family did not live with them, but all the information about her was not shown. Probably to get information about her, he would have to ask someone in that family.

He read up a bit on Earth, then he looked at the two other members of the excursion. They were both male. One was a Rirhait, the other a Demsiv. He read up a bit about what they had done as wizards, but there was not nearly as much information on them as there had been on Dairine. Probably because there was more he needed to know about her, being that she was the host.

He finished all the reading he could, then got dressed. He dressed impressively, as a Prince should, and did the transit to Earth. His bang of displaced air was a bit louder than intended. He straightened to find the three wizards looking at him with varying expressions.

Dairine was shorter than he anticipated, and Sker'ret and Filif were a larger than he had knew instantly that Dairine did not like him. Something in her eyes seemed to say it, though she was trying to hide it. He was surprised that there was only this small crowd, just the wizards involved in the excursus.

Dairine began talking about her dwelling to Sker'ret and Filif. Roshaun was not really interested in what she had to say. Everything here was so strange and alien. If he had to compare it to anywhere on Wellakh, it would be that of the more middle class people on the liveside. He had not realized that the Powers would send him to stay with someone who was not of a great social stature. He mused about this as the other two set up their worldgates, going back to what Dairine had called the kitchen. It was small. Perhaps they prepared everything for themselves? That was an odd concept. Dairine was leading the other two up the steps.

Dairine suggested preparing food, evidently they did do it themselves, and Sker'ret tried to help. What followed was a highly amusing situation where Sker'ret attempted to eat nearly everything. Just afterwards Dairine's father entered.

Dairine introduced everyone, and to Roshaun's great befuddlement, Harry Callahan did not honor him either. It was as if these people had no idea who he was. In fact, he, like his daughter did not seem to like Roshaun. This was something he did not understand. Usually he was met with respect and awe, well excluding those who hated his family and tried to assassinate them.

From that point on, it became his mission to impress Dairine. Why, he wasn't sure, but it was probably because she seemed to hate him. She showed Roshaun and Sker'ret her room, though she did not invite them in. It was small and organized. The thing that most interested Roshaun was that in the far corner, there appeared to be some photographs. Before he could get a closer look, however, Dairine was leading them on. She pointed out her sister's room, mostly bare. But then, her sister was away, according to the orientation pack. She showed them all the little rooms of the house, but in this he learned nothing new about her.

During dinner, he had mentioned everything that he felt was impressive, but Dairine only glared at him more. He did not understand. All the noblewomen he had met practically flung themselves at him. This hatred was something new entirely.

Just before he retired for the night, he looked over the information on Dairine once more. There was still that odd blank spot for the information on her mother. Perhaps it was some sort of cultural thing, children were raised by the father. He looked over her picture once more. Having met the real person, that picture held something he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes, that odd shade of grey did not seem welcoming, rather the opposite. He fell asleep, utterly confused.


End file.
